


The option of choice is just an illusion

by Jenchantress_stories



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sam Winchester, Chuck made them do it, Forced to do it, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Rape Aftermath, Top Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester, Wincest - Freeform, love and care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenchantress_stories/pseuds/Jenchantress_stories
Summary: "If I want you to dance, you dance..."How often did Chuck try to teach them that they HAVE to play their roles. But since he has a weak spot for Sam and Dean, he's happy to teach them again: This time, he locks them into an empty room and gives Dean an uncontrolable desire to violate his little brother.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while I wrote some dark, non-con stuff. This one is very simple and short. (At least, it feels short.)
> 
> I had the idea while writing my latest soft, glossy panties story. Oh, yes! It's the first time in month I'm writing something without sexy panties! Anyway, enjoy.
> 
> Edit: An extra hug to my friend @arwenadreamer, who motivated me to add a second chapter, giving the whole story a softer ending. ♥

> Without a warning sign, Sam and Dean find themselves locked in their empty dungeon. While Dean immediately yells out angrily, Sam tries to approach the situation with a calm, rational setting. As soon as I, Chuck, appear, Dean takes a step in front of his brother, his signature gesture to tell me that I shouldn't even think of harming him.

_“How many times to you want us to tell you that we are not playing your game?!“_ Dean is furious. If he could, he'd rip Chuck's head of with his bare hands. Behind him, Sam takes in a nervous breath.

 _”Yes, you told me a few times, but you fail to understand that you have no other choice. I'm the writer of this story. If I want you to dance, you dance.”_ Chuck tells in his nonchalant way. 

The Winchesters glare at him angrily, since they're still without a plan. Chuck enjoys having the upper hand. _”But I'm very happy to give you an extra lesson, since I got a soft spot for you.”_ He lifts his hands and it seems like he's typing on an invisible keyboard.

> Suddenly, Sam and Dean find themselves naked. Shocked about the turn of events, they take a step away from each other, but not too far. Just a bit more to compensate the lack of clothes. At the same time, they cover their manly areas. A natural, human habit.

_”You sick fuck, what is this?!”_  
 _”Oh, I thought, since no one else is around, we could go a little R-rated. Don't worry, no one will ever know.”_ Chuck adds a reassuring smile before he continues to talk.  
 _”Now I got to choose... I mean, you both feel horribly guilty for what you've done to each other anyway. Man, I really screwed you up... But, yeah...”_ He continues to type and reads his words out loud, so Sam and Dean hear them:

> The Winchester brother receive an extra lesson in obedience. They learn that destiny can't be avoided and that everyone plays their part sooner or later. Today's lesson looks like this: before the next 180 minutes are up, Dean is going to abuse his little brother in the worst way possible. Or in other words: he will literally fuck him up.
> 
> Sam and Dean stare at me in horror but at the same time they doubt that such are gruesome event will ever happen. However, due to my influence, an inhuman lust and desire will grow inside the older Winchester until he can't help it but to have sexual intercourse with Sam.

_”I told you we're going R-rated.”_ Chuck grins.  
 _”YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH! THIS IS NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!”_ Dean yells frantically, while Sam just shakes his head, terrified.  
 _”Okay, okay”_ Chuck lifts his hands in a useless, calming gesture: _”Here's the deal. Like all humans, you have the gift of free will. So IF you manage to pass the time without, how can I say, spill you seeds inside your brother's intestinal, the door will open and you can just walk out.”_

Sam and Dean are lost for words. But before they can talk themselves out of the situation, Chuck claps his hands together: _”Enjoy!”_

Dean immediately feels an impact on his body. His dick goes from flaccid to solid in two seconds. He curses, stepping away from Sam and tells him to stay at the opposite wall, with his back to it. Dean crouches down, pressing his legs together. This is not his first inappropriate erection, therefore he knows he can handle this. Sam is scared anyway. He know what it's like to be on the receiving end when Dean loses control. The Mark of Cain serves as a perfect example.

_”Don't worry, Sammy. I got a bit of experience with having a boner at the wrong time.”_ He grins, thinking about his teenage years.  
_”Yeah, but I doubt thinking about grandmothers will help this time.”_  
_”Probably not, but maybe, if I give myself 'a hand'.”_ Dean winks and it comes across more weird than anything. But Sam gets the idea and starts staring to the ceiling to give his brother a little privacy. 

On the other side of the door, Chuck continues to write:

> Sam and Dean are well-known for their stubbornness and naturally, they try to work out a plan B. Dean starts to spit into his right hand a few times when suddenly a little bottle of lube appears in the middle of the room. It's immediately understood that they are watched by me, but still, Dean takes the offer. In his head, he's checking on his favourite busty Asian beauties while stroking his cock. But no matter how thoroughly and often his hands goes up down, there's absolutely no relief. Instead, his desire intensifies.

_”It's not working, fuck... fuck, fuck, fuck...”_ Dean's struggle is audible and Sam can feel the panic inside him rising.  
 _”You got to pull through, Dean. Please...”_ Sam slides down the wall, sitting with his knees up.  
 _”How much time do you think passed?”_  
 _”15? Maybe 20 minutes?”_  
 _”Shit...”_

Dean's palms are getting sweaty, his heart is racing. Sam can hear how he takes deep breaths, watches how he tries to keep himself together. This is all escalating far too fast.

_”Sam...? You got to distract me. Hit me with some random facts, something boring, so maybe I unwind a little...”_  
_”Okay, let me think... Did you know that our little village nearby was founded in 1876? But about eleven years later, the whole community moved four miles away. The Men of Letters probably chose this place because it's geographically the middle of the U.S. They erected a monument at that very spot in 1941. 20 years before the post office opened here...”_

Sam continues to throw more random facts into the room until Dean groans. It's obvious that he has to fight now. Sam has tears in his eyes. The fear of being violated again nearly paralyses him. There are some memories from hell he was never able to shook off. He can't decide if it's better or worse when Dean's the offender. Holding his arms tight around his knees, he keeps watching his brother.

_”Dean...”_ With a soft voice he reaches out.  
_”Dean...? Can you hear me?”_  
Dean nods, taking deep breaths in and out.  
_”How do you feel?”_  
_”I'm not sure how much longer I can take this... It's eating me, Sam.”_ His voice is strained.  
_”How about we just get over it?”_ Sam offers out of nothing, unsure how much longer he can handle this situation.  
_”No way, Sam. I'm not giving in this easily. I'm not gonna... fuck... I'm not... wreck your tight little hole... FUCK! I didn't mean to say that... ”_ Watching Dean like this is painful for Sam and the tension is slowly driving him mad.  
_”It's okay, Dean. I just lie down and you just do what you...”_  
_”NO! NO! No way... Sammy, if I start approaching you, you fight me, okay? Knock me out, choke me if you have to, but please, don't let this happen...”_

The younger one feels sick, hoping for Chuck to open the door any moment now but he is well aware that three hours have not gone by yet.

> Dean's need for physical stimulation becomes overwhelming. Ever so slowly, the control over his body slips. He starts to twitch and there's nothing Dean can do.

_”Need to... fuck... I'll rip you open and fuck you so hard... No! No no no no...”_ Dean lifts his head and looks at Sam. With tears in his eyes he warns him: _”Get ready to fight, Sammy.”_  
 _”Dean... Please, you can do this. I know you can.”_  
 _”You have no idea... All I can think of is... how good you'll feel around my... fuck, FUCK... NO!”_ Something in his eyes is changing and suddenly, Sam's trapped with a predator.  
 _”Dean, please... don't...”_

Like lightning, Dean crosses the room, throwing himself on Sam who jumps aside in time. But soon, the chase turns into a fight. Sam's fist hits Dean's jaw in a perfect angle, but he recovers quickly. Sam tries again but Dean catches his arm and twists it, throwing him head first against the wall. Sliding down to the wall, he sees him coming but Sam kicks his stomach, buying himself time to get up again.

_”Dean... please, stop!”_  
_”I can't... don't want to. Come on Sammy, spread those pretty legs for me.”_

Fighting against Dean means fighting against his toughest opponent, since they know each other's moves and techniques. Sam manages to get his brother into choke hold but Dean throws his head back against Sam's already bleeding nose before kicking his leg away, sending both crashing to the floor. For a second, Sam is paralysed by pain. Dean grabs the lube.

> Sam's view is hazy. Before he gets a grip on himself, Dean manhandles him, spreading his legs, lifting them up to expose the destination he's longing for. Sam just gives in, losing his will to fight. The enemy, Chuck's will, appears invincible.

_”Please...”_ Sam sobs. Too scared to genuinely damage Dean, he just stops moving.  
 _”Come on, baby, spread your beautiful legs for me.”_ Sam's lying on his back, eyes closed. He feels Dean's hands on him, how he prepares to take what he needs. All in rushed movements.  
 _”It will feel good. I'll make it good for you, too.”_

With no further warning or preparation, Dean instantly pushes his thick, slick cock into the the tight, resisting entrance. He's so high on that feeling of relief that he can't hear his little brother scream. Dean's whole being is desire, therefore he doesn't stop penetrating until he's all in. Sam's hot, velvet insides feel like heaven, so soft around his rock-hard member. His hips start moving. The tight ring muscle of Sam's ass creates a sensational bliss and a million times better than anything he's ever had. Eyes closed, his own body feels beyond aroused and excited. A tingling sensation spreads from his crotch through his whole body, accompanied by a deep, satisfied groan.

_”Oh, Sammy... your fucking body is so...”_ Dean moans, rocking his hips fast to get more of this.  
_”If I had known, I'd fucked you immediately, I'd started to fuck you years ago. Didn't know my dick fits so perfectly inside your ass.”_

> Sam has gone silent. This is just another assault on his ever so cursed existence. His whole body moves back and forth rapidly like a lifeless doll. Dean smashes their hips together with force. With absolutely no regard of his brother's well-being, he's chasing his own stimulation, violently hitting deeper and deeper. Sam can feel every inch stretching him, feels his brother's cock raging inside him. To Sam, it's like a foreign object penetrating his body. By now, his forceful opened hole radiates nothing but hot pain, while Dean groans full of arousal. Drops of sweat are raining down to him.

_”Nearly done, Sammy. I'll fill you up, gosh, you'll be my dripping little whore.”_  
His movement come to a sudden halt and Sam can feel the dick twitching inside of him. More tears run down his face while Dean cums inside him with a deep, happy moan.

> Dean's spilling for several seconds. Never before he had such an overwhelming climax, nearly draining himself. The moment he pulls out, a big white blob drips out of Sam's red, abused entrance. Chuck's influence is completely gone and Dean realises what he has just done.

_”Sammy...”_

His silent, little brother lies spread out in front of him. With one move, he rushes away to the opposite wall while Sam remains motionless. So much blood and tears on his face. Dean hardly remembers what happened, but the result is right in front of him. He violated his little brother. He messed him up. He's in pain and needs help but Dean doesn't dare to touch him, doesn't dare to approach him again. Suddenly, the door opens.

_”Told you. If I want you to dance, you dance. Or, in this case, have violent sex.”_  
Dean gets up to attack him. _”YOU BASTARD!”_ But Chuck flips a finger and he's back at the wall. _”Oh, come on. You enjoyed that. I mean, I know because I wanted you to.”_

Sam still doesn't move. _”Oh, Sam, you looked fucked.”_ No reaction.  
_”I swear I'll make you bleed for this.”_ Dean is seething but Chuck's not impressed.  
_”Nope. But I think it won't be long till one of you will carry the corpse of his brother...”_

And with that, Chuck's gone, leaving Sam and Dean with less hope than before.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck keeps writing, convinced that Sam and Dean will stick to their lines from now on.

It's actually cold in the dungeon, but Sam and Dean don't feel it yet. They're still shell-shocked. After all the screaming and groaning, they let the silence settle. While Dean changed into a sitting position at the wall, Sam's still lies motionless on the same spot. 

_”Dean...?”_ A broken whisper.  
 _”Yeah...?”_  
 _”How do you feel?”_  
 _”You asking me!?”_

Sam doesn't react to that answer. Dean would like to know how Sam feels, but doesn't dare to ask. So he tries to answer the said question. _”I don't know. I hardly remember a thing from the passed hour but I see the result of what I did. It just scares me.”_

Sam still doesn't move. _”I'm so tired, Dean...”_

They wouldn't mind staying inside that room till it all is over, but giving in was never an option, no matter how hopeless the situation was.   
_”How about we leave this room and go for a nice, hot shower instead?”_   
_”Go ahead.”_  
 _”Sam...?_  
 _”I just need another minute.”_

Dean doesn't like to leave Sam like this, but if he needs time, he shall have it. At this moment, he can't ask him to do anything else. Getting up shoots a pain through his back. His bones are cracking. It was a tough fight. The evidence is sprinkled all over their bodies. Dean looks at his little brother, who's eyes are fixed to the ceiling. Lines of dried blood and tears tell the story of a lost battle.

> Dean soldiers on. It's written in his bones to keep going. Usually Sam's the same, but something feels different. A part of him is aware that his skin is getting cold and that his head needs an ice package but he just can't bring himself to move. He just can't find a reason to.
> 
> Therefore, when Dean returns, clean and patched up, Sam still covers the same spot on the floor.

_”Sam... hey...”_ He stops at the door.  
 _”You need to get up, Sammy. It's cold down there.”_ But that doesn't seem to bother Sam. _”Let's just move to another room, so I can take care of your cuts and...”_

Again, the younger one shows no reaction.  
 _”Is there anything I can do for you?”_

Silence. There's no answer to that, because Sam doesn't know any answer.

> Sam is swallowed by emptiness. His body and soul becoming numb. The little light of hope that pulls him through the darkest hour is on the bring of extinction.
> 
> His brother, the one he could always rely on, just got turned into a vicious creature. Again, Sam found himself on the losing end of someone's power play. The pain is not too bad at this point. Even though, physical pain hasn't been an obstacle for Sam since the Cage. But there's a crack in his soul and it paralyses him completely.

_”If you want, I get my gun and you can put a bullet in my head...”_ Dean offers. He won't mind dying if it means Sam gets to live safely.

 _”No...”_ And finally, Sam turns his head, looking for his brother's eyes. _”You can't let him win, Dean. Please don't let him win again...You can't waste everything we've been through.”_  
 _”You mean, WE can't waste it. WE can't let him win, because I need you with me on this. It's always been like this and I won't let anyone change that, so please, I beg you, Sammy... let's get you somewhere warm...”_  
Dean takes a small step towards his brother, before dropping onto his knees, tears leaving glistening lines on his face. _”Sammy, please...”_

> ~~His words echo in Sam's mind, but never really reach him. Dean always pulled him back on track, always gave him a reason to get up again. But his abused body is the evidence that he can't trust him anymore. Just having him nearby feels repulsive. The thought of having his hands touching him twists his stomach. Broken and shattered, Sam realises that the final line has been crossed: He gives up.~~

Sam lifts his hand, reaching out for Dean to help him. Immediately, he's by his side, supporting his movements. He accompanies every step to the shower room. While the hot water rinses his skin, Dean walks to Sam's room to grab a pair of warm, fresh clothes, leaving them at the door.

Nervously, Dean sits on his own bed when he finally hears his brother approaching. With a tired smile, he enters the room: _”I think I need to sleep a little.”_  
 _”Sure, Sammy, whatever you want! Would rather stay here or...”_  
Making straight beeline to his bed, Sam falls onto the soft mattress, his head sinking into the cushion.  
 _”Dean...?”_  
 _”Yeah...?”_ The older one is a little baffled, but seeing Sam snuggling underneath his blanket is the best thing that could happen. _”I'm right here! I'm right here.”_ Slipping under the same blanket, Sam places his head on his brother's chest, who lays his hand on his head. His fingers gently brush through the wet hair.   
_”I'm sorry, Sammy...”_ Dean whispers, on the brink of crying. _”I should... I should be the one protecting you, instead...”_ Dean feels how Sam fists the fabric of his shirt. _”What I did... You should have smashed my head into the concrete. Especially since this wasn't the first time that...”_  
 _”Stop. Just stop.”_  
Dean swallows. He harmed Sam before but this is a new low.   
_”Non of this is on you, Dean. I know that. And you need to understand that, too.”_ Sam's voice is low but full of determination. _”He won't break us. Dean you got to promise me that he will not break us.”_ The tension is Sam's body is palpable for Dean. With his other hand, he touches his brother's wrist.   
_”I promise.”_

Sam decompresses and gently falls asleep, knowing Dean will keep him safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this. *big hugs* ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! *big hugs* ♥


End file.
